


Tebori

by CosmosLycoris_95tyyt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmosLycoris_95tyyt/pseuds/CosmosLycoris_95tyyt
Summary: La técnica del tatuaje Tebori consiste en introducir agujas muy finas en la piel, mientras se hace presión para que la tinta quede impregnada.





	Tebori

Nakamoto Yuta estaba en mis pensamientos, como siempre.

Nos conocimos muy jóvenes y crecimos juntos, pero los caminos que tomaríamos ya estaban marcados, desde que fuimos concebidos. Por más que lo quisiera a mi lado de esa manera, a pesar de que lograba ver el mismo sentimiento en su mirada, proveniente de sus ojos almendrados, profundos, los cuales se volvieron mi única salvación de este mundo que me marcó de por vida.  
Macaron mi alma, mi piel. 

No debimos nacer para así no sufrir la pena de un mundo en la que no podemos vivir juntos. 

 

 

Al cumplir la mayoría, Nakamoto destacó pronto, porque así era él, siempre dando lo mejor de sí, poniendo ante todo y todos su trabajo; su convicción, por la cual lo habían criado y adiestrado fue un impulso para formarlo. Un arma poderosa, astuto y fuerte, preciso y sigiloso, un asesino a sangre fría, certero pero con la gracia de quien pinta una obra de arte en las iglesias, tan indignas de existir pero al mismo tiempo, tan bellas. Esa era la esencia del japonés, la ahora mano derecha y protector del jefe de los yakuzas de la familia Nakamoto.

Gobernantes totales de toda Ozaka, manejando la economía desde las sombras, atemorizando el gobierno por su autoridad. Destruyeron a todos sus enemigos, sin dejar prisioneros, sin dejar rastro y la mayoría del logro, fue gracias a Yuta.

Nada le importaba más que su pacto de honor con su clan, nada.  
Ni siquiera yo.

 

Mi padre y el gran jefe de los Nakamoto eran amigos, casi hermanos por elección, con un tratado más allá de los papeleos y negocios, entre ambos, habían firmado un juramento de sangre. 

Los Lee, tan temidos como amados. No destacábamos tanto como los Nakamoto pero el reinado de mi familia era más que suficiente como para hacerse con la mayoría del país, manejando las redes tecnológicas desde las sombras, proveyendo armas al ejercito y al extranjero, usando nuevas técnicas de mecánica y nanotecnología, implementando conocimientos de los mejores científicos. 

Fuerza bruta y cerebro, para dominar el mundo, de eso se trataba el pacto entre los Nakamoto y los Lee.

Aunque a mi padre, poco le importaba su hijo menor, no me tenía fe, desde que vio que prefería escribir poesía a montar una revolver, todo lo contrario a mi hermana mayor, digna para seguir con el legado familiar. Solo proseguía aquí, porque era mi única manera de ver a Yuta.

Sin embargo, todo cambió desde la primera vez que el japonés, asesinó a alguien por una misión, los ojos de lince se tornaron el de un guepardo al asecho, asediado y listo para atacar. Admito que temí al ver ese cambio contrastante pero solo porque sabía, que era el preludio para que al fin, nuestros caminos se separaran. 

 

 

No tenía futuro alguno, fuera de la familia sería demasiado peligroso, mucha gente quiere matarme o secuestrarme para pedir una cuantiosa tasa de dinero y dentro, no soy lo suficiente deshumanizado como para pertenecer aquí.

No tengo un lugar.

Cuando me di cuenta que valía el proseguir, fue cuando ese niño japonés de kimono azul me lanzó una pequeña pelota de papel que él mismo había armado e inflado con soplidos, rellenando sus mejillas y quedando rojo por todo el rostro, riendo y corriendo. Se caía y solo incrementaba el tamaño de su sonrisa, animándome a unirme a él.

No es su culpa el tener que moldearse para cumplir con su deber. 

Hasta ese pequeño estanque de dos peces koi que giraban uno tras otro sin rumbo, pero acompañándose, protegiéndose, se derrumbó y uno de esos peces nadó en contra de la corriente para tornarse en un dragón, dejando solo al otro, para morir.

 

 

Un día, después del hiatus entre los Nakamoto y Lee, se reunieron ambas familias, algo había salido mal y la paz de años estaba sufriendo una decaída, demostrando que el ser humano no es fiel a sus lazos, por más fuertes que sean.

No me importaban sus problemas, solo deseaba ver de nuevo al chico que formaba parte de las miles de prosas que redactaba al despertar de los sueños, en donde aparecía. 

Mi padre nos permitía estar a mi hermana y a mí en sus juntas y el jefe de los Nakamoto solo permanecía con Yuta a su lado, a menos que fueran situaciones más delicadas. 

Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que nos encontramos y ni siquiera volteó a verme en ningún momento. Traté de que dejara de ignorarme, planteando firme mi mirada hacia él y al mismo tiempo hacerme una nueva imagen mental de su aspecto, ya maduro con más años encima que para nada le afectaban, si no todo lo contrario: su cabello café oscuro a juego con sus pupilas, le caía ligeramente en la frente y recordé que al chico siempre le gustó el cabello largo. Sus brazos permanecían cruzados, por lo que fue fácil deslumbrar su musculatura elaborada pero no en exceso, seguramente fruto de su entrenamiento con el arte de la espada, porque sí, desde hace ya tiempo, portaba con orgullo esa katana en su espalda, la que le daba testimonio de su posición en el clan y sobretodo su reputación. Más apuesto por cada vez que lo veía, imponente con tan solo respirar y yo solo estaba sufriendo por una mirada de su parte.

—Querido amigo, no queremos hacer esto más complicado— el jefe yakuza comenzó la plática, con un fluido coreano, a pesar de que todos en el cuarto dominábamos el japonés desde siempre —. Sabes que te aprecio desde que fuimos niños así que te propongo un trato, para proseguir con la estabilidad entre nosotros—. El rostro de aquel hombre lucía facciones rudas, temible a simple vista, casi como mi padre, que lo único que tenía de diferente, eran unos lentes cuadrados y una cabellera plateada.

—Acepto que hemos cometidos un error, así que estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu petición— contestó mi padre sin jamás perder la compostura.

Mientras hablaban, yo seguía en mi mundo: Yuta. 

Al adentrarme más en los detalles, noté algunas cosas que antes no tenía: una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo derecho, demasiado sutil para verla de lejos, tal vez la cubría con un poco de maquillaje pero increíblemente, ni eso lograba disminuir la belleza de su rostro, también me di cuenta que estaba más delgado pero un poco más alto y me lo imaginé a pocos centímetros de mí, tratando de imaginar si me había superado en tamaño, también en su oreja, brillaban tres aretes más de los que ya portaba la última vez, hecho que me impulsó a perforarme la oreja a pesar de que le tengo pavor a las agujas, por último y lo más complicado de captar fue un asomo en su cuello de una tinta negra, claramente perteneciente a un tatuaje de grandes proporciones, especulé que tal vez le cubriría todo el hombro o tal vez todo el busto, ¿le habrá dolido? Tuve la insistente necesidad de mirar en su máximo esplendor, su cuerpo recubierto con esa tinta.

De pronto, todo cesó en el cuarto, la cual estaba equipada únicamente de unos sillones de lujo y unos cuantos cuadros de fotografías rústicas, eso captó mi atención, más que todas las carcajadas que provenían de los hombres de negocios. 

—Lo deseo a él— el yakuza apuntó directo a mí, clavándome sus ojos escuálidos, relamiéndose sus labios.

Ni mi hermana, ni mi padre chistaron. 

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Parecía una broma de mal gusto, estaba esperando a que alguien riera para terminar con esta inquietante quietud.

Yuta de pronto se movió de su lugar, dando crédito a que sí era alguien real, no un muñeco perfecto de adorno, programado para ser letal cuando lo requiriera el momento. Este se acercó al oído de su jefe para susurrar algo que nadie escuchó.

—No me interesa, es un joven demasiado bonito y nunca he estado con un chico coreano. Lee, lo cuidaré bien porque es tu hijo, confía en mí— puso su mano en el pecho para darle impacto a sus palabras. 

Pero todos sabíamos en esa sala, que era mentira. Todas sus mujeres habían muerto al momento de no satisfacerlo, no era un secreto que el gran jefe Nakamoto jugaba con sus esposas hasta dejarlas sin límites y así, desecharlas cuando ya no le fueran útiles.

La voz desapareció, ni siquiera podía llorar o reclamar, sería deshonroso para mi familia pero temblaba sin control, con las fuertes necesidades de vomitar. 

—De acuerdo— selló mi padre, el fin de mi vida como tal.

Vi pasar ante mis ojos todos los momentos que me llevaron hasta aquí: mi madre y su preciosa voz, su muerte, mi hermana ignorándome, mi padre mostrando decepción, Yuta y su sonrisa de niño inocente, Yuta y sus ojos que fueron de un chico que daba todo de sí, Yuta y su hermoso cabello lacio que le crecía con rapidez, Yuta llorando porque no quería matar más gente. 

Yuta.

Lo miré, fue más un grito de auxilio. Él no permitiría esto, sé que su apellido tiene un gran peso pero él me salvaría, ¿verdad?

 

 

El olor a incienso inundó mi sentido del olfato. Me despierto con un gran dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo entrecortado, creo que tengo fiebre pero mi real preocupación es el lugar en donde estoy, solo había visitado esta casa en una ocasión y era demasiado joven para darme cuenta de los detalles, pero no olvido la madera del piso y las típicas puertas corredizas selladas con papel.

Recordé todo: me opuse para que me llevar hasta que me sedaron y ahora, creo que estoy en la casa principal de los Nakamoto. 

Percatándome de mi soledad, lloro debidamente, tratando de oponerme a mi realidad. El líquido adormecedor corre aún por mis venas, así que con mucha fatiga me levanto de la tela colocada en el piso, donde permanecí todo este tiempo, para tratar huir. Me tambaleo hacia la salida de aquel cuarto sin ningún mueble y me apoyo en la pared.

—No trates de huir o perderás la vida— oí una voz a través de la puerta, suficientemente delgada como para que pudiera escuchar a la perfección y dar con el dueño de esta.

—Yuta, por favor, sácame de aquí— sollozaba aún más por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos, creer que no me iba a ayudar en la nada y mucho menos se había dignado a encontrarse conmigo cara a cara. Me ardía su indiferencia, su distancia y todo se volvía oscuridad al escuchar sus pasos, alejándose. 

 

 

Nada fue tan terrible como el Tebori.

Ni siquiera los besos robados, despiadados y con sabor a nicotina provenientes de ese hombre sin tacto. Podía soportar sus roces indiscretos sobre mis muslos y los susurros de palabras vulgares que me provocaban un retortijón en el estómago. 

Pero cuando me despojó de mis prendas y apareció un hombre que empuñaba una larga estaca que poseían tres finas agujas, fui sentenciado.

—Sabes qué hacer— le ordenó —. La marca para que sepas que me perteneces—

El tatuador se inclinó ante mí, porque el Tebori, es más que una técnica ancestral, es un ritual. Pronunció algunas palabras en dialecto y luego inundó las agujas en un recipiente con líquido oscuro, tanto que parecía que podría apagar todo tipo de color del universo.

Pedí clemencia, en coreano, en japonés pero nadie me escuchó y mientras dos sujetos me sostenían lo suficientemente fuerte para inmovilizarme, sentía el continuo va y ven de dolor, por cada puntada proveniente de esas espinas que perforaban mi espalda. El tacto entre el metálico material y el blando tejido solo provocaba una explosión de dolor insoportable, alarmando mi organismo desde lo más mínimo. 

Duró toda la tarde y la noche. Acabaron con el Wabori, diseño tradicional japonés, característico por sus fondos sombreados y el tamaño que abarca gran parte del cuerpo. Así que mi espalda, en su totalidad estaba marcada con los signos de la familia Nakamoto: el apellido y una katana.

 

Perdí la noción del tiempo, lo único rescatable es que el cuidado del tatuaje duraba varios días, para que la tinta se marcara a la perfección y se cerraran las heridas sin infecciones. Por lo que el jefe de los Yakuzas no se me acercó durante ese tiempo. 

Debería estar aliviado pero cada sensación normal de estimulación y sensorial, parece un recuerdo lejano. Solo llevo a cabo las actividades normales que la fisonomía requiere para sobrevivir porque si recobro mi ser, significa recordar y eso solo me destrozaría más.

Todos me han abandonado y ahora solo soy un objeto, marcado como pertenencia, sin voz ni voto. Esclavo de quién se hace llamar mi dueño.

 

 

Faltaba una noche y después de eso, el tatuaje concluiría su ciclo de sanación. El señor Nakamoto no había podido esperar a que concluyeran las fechas asignadas y ya me había visitado un par de veces, concluyendo favorablemente para él.

Es imposible poner resistencia ya. 

Espero que se aburra rápido de mí, para que me mate y ponga fin a este martirio. 

No había dormido por culpa de los espasmos de los moretones provocados por las agujas y por las mordidas que el hombre me había proporcionado, y esa vez, no fue la excepción, pensando en cómo después de un par de horas, aquel asqueroso ser humano, no tendría limitaciones para hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. 

Mentalizándome y acabando con mi consciencia lentamente, para hacerlo menos duro. El subconsciente trabaja para defenderte de los inminentes peligros y es como apagar los interruptores de tu vitalidad, dejando encendidos solo los necesarios para respirar. 

 

Se escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y estaba listo para visualizar otra vez a mi dueño pero en vez, un chico cayó de rodillas ante mí, desbordando lágrimas, no captaba el porqué de su comportamiento pero muy en el fondo pude darme cuenta que sus ojos me parecían únicos.  
—Taeyong, perdóname— repetía entrecortado por culpa del llanto —. Debí salvarte cuando pude, perdón— se agarraba la nuca con ambas manos y se revolvía el cabello con fervor, demostrando una crítica desesperación —. Dime que no es demasiado tarde, aún sigues allí—

—No llores— fue lo único que nació decirle, porque ni siquiera podía manejar las palabras que salían de mi boca, todo parecía sumamente automático.

—Taeyong, ¿no me reconoces?—. No supe contestar, tanto por el peso emocional que me proporcionaría el tratar de recordar, tanto porque no quería saber, en realidad—. Yuta, soy Yuta— se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, la estrechó fuertemente y luego la llevó a su rostro, simulando caricias. El contacto de pieles ajenas, me recordaba al del jefe de los yakuzas, así que retiré la mano rápidamente, asqueado —. Todo es mi culpa—

Se apartó un poco para tener el suficiente espacio para darle la libertar de doblar su cuerpo por completo, golpeando su frente en el suelo. 

Entendí ese acto, una reverencia de perdón o devoción. No sabía cuál de los dos significaba. 

—Tenemos dos horas para poder salir sin que nadie se de cuenta, tengo un refugio no muy lejos de aquí, hay comida y armas, estaremos a salvo si llegamos allá— Yuta seguía hablándome sin importar que no le proporcionaba respuesta alguna.

Escapar, con él. ¿No era algo que deseaba al principio?

Me tomó del brazo y me levantó, el kimono blanco que me revestía se calló ligeramente, exponiendo el diseño fijado en mi espalda. Maldijo en su idioma natal y juró venganza. 

Tiró de mí para que lo siguiera y solo copiaba sus movimientos, aún no comprendía del todo la situación, mi cabeza estaba en proceso de desactivar ese blindaje para así regresarme la alerta y correr, correr y salvarme. 

—Vamos Taeyong, debemos apresurarnos.

 

Recorrimos distintos pasillos y no nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de dos tipos, resguardando la salida. El chico rápido me empujó para quitarme de la zona de peligro y con agilidad, desenfundó su katana, de agarre color rojo y detalles negros, la cuchilla larga y tan fina que parecía un hilo de seda.

Los encaró, a pesar de que eran dos contra uno y que le doblaban en peso, combatió trazando diseños en el aire con la espada, hundiendo el arma en el abdomen de uno. Recibió unos fuertes golpes en el mentón cuando el otro se unió a la batalla y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo duró tanto porque nadie cedía, hasta que Yuta consiguió retirar su espada del cuerpo inerte de su anterior víctima y como a velocidad del sonido, dio un corte preciso al cuello de su contrincante. La yugular cortada y la sangre derramándose sin control, bañaron el suelo y parte de la ropa del chico vencedor. Este como último movimiento agitó una vez, velozmente de arriba para abajo su katana, despojándola de algunas gotas de líquido vital para así, devolverla a su funda colocada en la espalda del joven.

 

 

—Taeyong, por favor— me decía con tristeza el chico. 

Habíamos escapado del territorio de los Nakamoto y llegamos a una casa en un pueblo apartado de la gran ciudad. 

Este no había dejado de insistir en que lo reconociera.

—Si no te recuerdo, es por algo.

—Tienes razón, te he provocado todo esta desgracia, cuando pude evitarlo— bajó la mirada —. Pero fue tan difícil, cuando el jefe te pidió para que le pertenecieras, estuve a punto de matarlo en el momento pero estábamos en tu territorio y muy probablemente se armaría una guerra entre clanes— Yuta cerraba sus puños fuertemente, los nudillos parecían a punto de explotar —No supe qué hacer, mi honor pudo más que yo, más que mis sentimientos pero también estaba atado a él, no me podía permitir morir porque tu...—

Eso último, despertó algo en mí porque escuchar esas palabra me resultaba algo ya tan lejano, una memoria borrada que trataba de resurgir. 

—Estuve tratando de escapar del clan desde hace años, una vez me descubrieron y por eso terminé con esta cicatriz— pasó su dedo índice por la marca que le recorría el ojo y parte de la frente —, luego, me volví más discreto, poco a poco armé este lugar para estar preparado al momento de que me fuera y por eso, esperé meticulosamente el momento indicado para liberarte. Para liberarnos...— sonaba terriblemente apenado, el sufrimiento latía densamente en el aire y casi podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón —. Me iba convirtiendo en un monstruo cada vez más y al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar estar lejos de ti. Fue un infierno. Obligado a asesinar y a sellar mis emociones pero jamás dejé de sentir amor por ti, Taeyong—

¿Este lugar, es donde pertenezco?

—No eres un monstruo— le dije con un filo de voz, al mismo tiempo que uní mi frente con la suya, casi rosando su nariz y sus labios.

Podía percibirlo, estaba llegando a mí la luz que me permitiría salir de ese hoyo profundo en la que me enterraron con piedras y tierra, en la más mínima apertura, se asomaba un rayo cálido. 

El chico me abrazó, diciendo mil y un palabras en japonés que comprendí. Fue arduo controlar mis ganas de separarme porque aún me provocaba terror el contacto.

—Te amo. Perdón. Te amo. Taeyong, Taeyong... — su voz caló en mi, más que las agujas que tiñeron mi piel de por vida.

—Pero llegaste demasiado tarde...— susurré —ahora soy un objeto, nada más que una pertenecía— creí derrumbarme de nuevo pero ya ni siquiera me quedaban lágrimas, pensar en todo lo que me habían hecho, solo me provocaba asco hacia mi persona. Destapé la parte superior de mi cuerpo y en todo su esplendor, le mostré el tatuaje, tan hermosa la sentencia, tan dolorosa. 

Odiaba mi piel, mi existencia, muchas veces me rasgué, rasguñándome, en un intento violento de despojarme de mi tatuaje, pero alguien siempre me había detenido.

De pronto, con delicadeza, una textura ajena se posó en donde aún ardía ligeramente, sobre el dibujo de tonalidades oscuras. Yuta, besó mi espalda y recorrió con la yema de los dedos todo el camino trazado por el tatuaje. 

—No, no le perteneces a nadie—. Un tanto sonrojado por su osadía, me volteé para así verlo de frente, aunque en esta ocasión, mi cuerpo no rechazaba esos toques y roces, si no todo lo contrario, parecía que los extrañaba.

El chico se quitó la playera y rememoré esa escena en la que lo estaba analizando y me percaté del asomo de su tatuaje en la parte de su clavícula, ahora lo estaba viendo. Lucía más grande de lo que había imaginado en su momento y surcaba por completo su hombro, cubría el lado derecho de su espalda y su pecho para subir levemente por el cuello.

—Estamos marcados pero somos libres, al fin— me miró fijo a los ojos y fue como recordé que eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que me mirara de esa manera — .Este es nuestro destino, estar juntos—.

Ahora algo más que lo tangible son unía, el sufrimiento, el miedo y la devoción, adheridos tal como el tatuaje que teníamos a juego.

Imité sus anteriores acciones, al reducir la distancia a la nada, repartí algunos roces de labios sobre su tatuaje, en la parte del cuello y de sus clavículas y pude sentir el renacer dentro de mí. La sangre fluía con normalidad y mis sentidos restaurarse por completo.

Sí, fui liberado. 

—Te amo Yuta, desde siempre— nuestros ojos se encontraron y podríamos haber vivido solo de ese instante. Pasó su mano por mis mechones negros y descendió hasta la mejilla.

—Nos amamos desde siempre, Taeyeong.


End file.
